Hydrophobia (2017)
Hydrophobia is an Underground Noobies title and the 24th chapter within the first chapter of the Deep Space franchise. It tells the story of a young boy with a terrible fear of water (due to nearly drowning). But thanks to a passing mermaid, the boy is taken to the underwater city of Aquatica. PLOT: A lone and city boy dreams to see the world. To fulfill his dreams, he boards a ship with a group of sailors. However, it is later on revealed that he accidentally got boarded with ruthless pirates. When they try to sacrifice him to the god of the seas, the boy fights back and tries to escape. On the edge of the plank and with nowhere else to go, he jumps off the boat, as his only way to escape...but he ends up drowning. It looks as though it is the end for him...that is until a mermaid rescues him. The mermaid manages to keep the boy alive, closing his mouth and keeping his last bit of air. As she swam through the water, she brought the youth back to a hidden civilization inhabited with mermaids. Upon his arrival and learning of the underwater city (called Rhythm of Dominion), they do not trust him, believing he is a pirate. The merpeople bring the boy to their king...who turns out to be the Sea God he was going to be sacrificed too. Like his fellow mermaid and mermen, he does not trust pirates either but he can tell that the child is no pirate. The Sea God goes on to explain that surface dwellers have never been to the underwater city and the boy is the first. To prove that he means no harm, the Sea God gives him many different assignments. Day after day, the boy completes each task, making new friends. Through acts of the city, he gains the trust of the merfolk. The mermaid who rescued him (now revealed to be named Traci), asks the boy his name. Sadly, he cannot remember. As appreciation for everything that he has done, Traci chose to name him herself. She now referred to the boy as...Fortissimus (which means "champion" in Latin). The merpeople placed there faith and trust within him...however, this leaves Traci's geeky merboy friend jealous, in the process. Traci's companion, Mare (Latin for Seaside) never trusted Fortissimus and began to see him as a threat...even believing that Traci has abandoned him for a ''lowlife ''surface dweller. In hopes of sending Fortissimus back to the surface, Mare goes to the witch, striking a deal that she could send the kingdoms "champion" back home. Through Mare's actions, he nearly brings the destruction of his own world. When chaos and total mayhem falls upon the city, this leads the Sea God to use his power to restore balance. The use of much power leaves him weak. As the only hope of keeping his merfolk and there city safe, he trusts Fortissimus to act as a champion and become the hero they need. Fortissimus has doubts because he cannot deal well with water (due to his experience of nearly drowning) but Traci stays by his side and offers to go with him. As they both set out, the people bid farewell to there champion. Fortissimus and Traci swam to the depths of the ocean and into a forgotten cave...and there is where they encounter the witch. Fortissimus tries to peacefully convince the witch to stop her madness but she simply laughs it off. He then makes his own type of deal with her...Fortissimus asks her what will it take to end her tyranny...the witch simply replies with..."your will". Fortissimus accepts his will over to her and the deal is made. As the witch's magic begins to possess him, Traci swims back to her home to warn her people. She finally arrives and informs her people that the witch has controlled Fortissimus and they will arrive soon to bring chaos and ruin. They all begin to prepare, keeping the children and other defenseless merfolk protected, while the warriors fight for there home...and in hopes of freeing there champion. When the witch and Fortissimus arrive to the underwater city, they begin there cause of mayhem. In the last attempt to save the kingdom, the Sea God gives his powers over to Traci so that she may stop Fortissimus...however, giving Traci his power eventually kills him, eliminating his existence, in the process. With the Sea God's power, at her disposal, Traci and Fortissimus do battle with one another. Traci wins the fight but she refuses to kill her friend, since she grew an attachment too him. The witch uses this opportunity to weaken Traci and try to steal the Sea God from within her. Before Traci could be hurt any further, Fortissimus managed to break through the witch's spell and use his water abilities to trap her in a bubble, while Traci create a whirlpool, sinking her back to the depths of the ocean. With the witch finally back where she belongs and chaos dying away, things began to finally settle down. Fortissimus feels like a failure, attacking the merfolk and nearly destroying there home...however, they knew he was under a spell and still called him there champion. As gratitude, Traci offers Fortissimus a choice..he could either return to the surface and discover who he truly is...or stay in the underwater city. He took a while to make the right choice but eventually chose to stay with Traci and the others, hoping to learn how to control his water powers...and conquer his hydrophobia.